Deadman's Love
by LotusBeauty22
Summary: Charlie is now the new manager for the Brother's Of Destruction. But what happens when she falls for one of the brothers. Undertaker/OC
1. The Beginning

"You want me to manage who?" I ask Vince McMahon as he looks like he grew two heads. That seems to be a normal thing around the WWF. Oh i should tell you who i am. My name is Charlie Johnson and as you can see I'm a WWF Diva and have been for 5 years now. I made a name for myself since I'm not like other divas around here you slept their way to the top. I actually worked my ass off to be where i am at. I'm a 5 time women's champion and former hardcore champion. Now i was supposed to have a match tonight but Vince had other plans for me. I was wearing tight skinny jeans black high heel boots and a black midriff top to show my big dragon tattoo on my back. I heard the i have a special look than the other divas. It probably has to do that i am Black, British, and Indian and have gold eyes. The only problem i have is my mole i have near my nose. I always said that i was going to get rid of it but i never do. Anyway back to Vince apparently he thinks i should manage a tag team now. I wonder why the change.

"You heard me. I want you to manage The Undertaker and Kane, you know The Brothers of Destruction." He said as my mouth dropped. Of all the teams to manage he wants me to manage those two. What the hell i do to deserve this i mean it's an honor but why me?

"Wow i mean i would be honor to but why me?" I asked as my mind was still processing this.

"Well other than the fact that The Undertaker and Kane have a feud with Triple H and Stone Cold but apparently Stephanie wants that title of yours. Plus as a request Mark asked for you to be there manager." Vince said and was even more dumbfounded. Mark wanted me to be his manager.

"Really? Mark wanted me to be his manager?"

"Yes he did. Anyway you suppose to meet him in his locker-room before his match tonight against DDP. He wants you out there." He said with a smile.

"Um okay thanks Vince. I'll be going." I said as i left his office to go find Mark. When i left i didn't noticed the phone call that Vince made.

"Yes the plan is working. I think by next year we will be invited to another wedding if this goes well. While walking through the halls i finally found Mark room. To be honest i was nervous. i mean he is The Undertaker that a big thing. Almost everyone here respects this man and I'm standing behind his door nervous to knock. When i knock on his door my nerves went away. Weird.

"Come in." He yelled through the door and i walked in. I thought i was going to faint. This man is handsome as hell.

"Um...Hi Mark. I just heard from Vince that you want me to be you and Kane's manager." I said as i started gripping my title.

"You know you can stop gripping your title. I'm not going to hurt you." He said as he grabbed my hand and smile as i stop gripping my title.

"Ok i know you wouldn't hurt me. You're not that type of guy. Anyway you never told me why you chose me as your manager."

"Simple. You the only Diva that i actually like and respect in this building. Plus i know you always have the best interest at heart." He said as i was shocked. Well damn i feel pleased with myself right now.

"Thank you. you don't know how i much i appreciate hearing that especially coming from someone who has so much respect in this business."

"You're welcome plus your there only diva i know that men are afraid to do something to you." He said as i started laughing.

"I can't help that those jerks get me at my bad side."

"Trust me i don't want you on my bad side. So you okay with this Darlin?" He asked

"Yeah I'm cool with this. It should be interesting to see what Dumb and Dumber and the Bitch have planned." I said as he started laughing.

"Wow...that's a first time hearing that one. Well i can see you and me would get along well.

"Well that's a good thing to know." I said as Mark just start staring at me. "Um Mark what are you staring at?"

"Your mole. I never noticed it before. It's cute on you."

"Really? i always heard that i should get rid of it."

"No don't it makes you, you." He said

"Thanks...anyway i think your match is in 10 minutes." I said as i started to walk to the door.

"Wait you know you coming out with me right?"

"Yeah i know. Why?" I asked having no clue what he meant.

"You like motorcycles?" He asked as i looked at him crazy.

"Hell yeah i do." I said as he laughed and put his arm around me as we left his room

"Yeah i made the right choice. Let's go kick some ass." He said as we walked down the hallway.


	2. Allies and Enemies

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Charlie. Hope you enjoy this story :))

This night was so surreal to me. I couldn't believe that i was actually going out with Mark on his bike. That just something you don't normally see. I guess i should feel lucky. While we were walking to his bike I saw Stephanie and Hunter walked up toward us. This is not going to be good.

"Well look what we have here Hunter. The Undertaker has a new bitch." She said as i just laughed.

"You that's so funny, because i was going to same thing about hunter. It looks like you get a bitch with his tail between his legs when they near you Steph. Such a shame." I said as Mark laughed and Stephanie was seeing red.

"Now listen you hear you bitch. I'm a Billion Dollar princess and the wife of the top superstar today. i suggest you learn to respect me. If you know what's good for you."

"Is that a threat Stephanie? Cause i don't take well to threats. You see I'm the women's champion and when you step up to me i will break you like a twig." I said as i walked closer to her as Hunter walked in front of her.

"Not if i have anything to say about it. So i suggest you get out of her face you second-rate diva." He growled as i was about to slap him Mark pulled me back so he was in front of me.

"Now exactly what are you going to Hunter? Because you damn well I'm not going to let you put one hand on this woman. You see, if i ever see that happen I'll make you even more famous than before. Now i suggest you and your billion dollar whore get going." He said as i laughed and Stephanie pulled Hunter away. Once they were gone Mark turned to face me.

"You cool?"

"Yeah I'm good. Just someone needs to put them in their place." I said as he smiled. I didn't realize until then how sexy his smile is.

"Well you did Darlin, i don't think i ever seen Stephanie shut up for more than a second. Anyway if hunter says or do anything to you, let me know. I'll handle him."

"Thanks Mark i will. Anyway where Glen at i haven't seen him yet?" I said as he got on his bike and got on behind him with my arms wrapped around him.

"You'll see him later. He had to take care of something." He said as he drove up to the gorilla.  
>"You ready?" He asked his engine blared.<p>

"Hell yeah, let's kick ass." I said as we pulled up on stage as the loud chants of me and Mark blared across the arena.

_**Commentators Table**_

"J.R. Is that Charlie riding with The Undertaker?" King asked him.

"Yeah King if you haven't heard Charlie is now managing The Brothers of Destruction..ever since the Two Man Power-Trip became a torn The Undertaker and Kane side."

"Great, another Diva lost for me."

"Oh please King." J.R. said

_**End of Commentating **_

As we got in the ring DDP was already in there. To be honest this guy freaks me out. He so weird plus he has a thing on spying on the divas. Maybe Mark can beat him up good so we don't have to deal with anymore. As the bell rung i wish Mark good luck at went to ringside. Everything was fine until DDP Came through the ropes and grabbed my hair and start pulling it. It was only for five seconds until Mark pulled him of me and saw he had a piece of my hair.

"You son of a bitch! Don't you ever touch her again!" Mark yelled as he started pummeling DDP with punches. Damn that hurt like a bitch. As i got up and watched the fight will holding my aching head. The next thing i know DDP was set up for the chokeslam and was down for the three.

_**"Here is your winner...The Undertaker!" The announcer said as i got in the ring with him.**_

"You okay?" He said as he checks my head.

"Yeah im good, just be thankful it was weave he pulled." I said and the next you know we saw Triple H Stone Cold and Stephanie run in the ring to attack us. I automatically speared Stephanie and started punching her as Mark try to deal with Stone Cold and Hunter. Little did i know Steve came and pulled me off of Stephanie by my hair. I saw Mark getting stomp by Hunter. Then Stephanie came in while Steve holding me and slap me in the face.

"That will teach you to respect me you bitch!" She yelled as Hunter gave her a chair. This was not looking good.

"Nice knowing you...Charlie" She said as i braced for impact until i heard an explosion and saw Kane run in the ring cleaning house. When they were out the ring he helped me up.

"Thanks Kane."

"No problem, you one of us now." He said as i smiled. I went over to Mark and helped him up.

"You okay Mark?"

"Yeah nothing i can't handle. I see you and Kane met." He said as he shakes hands with his brother.

"Thanks bro. Good looking out with Charlie." He said as we started walking out to the back.

A/N: Hope you guys like this :) Review please :)


	3. Understanding

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Charlie. Enjoy the reading

As we got backstage Mark couldn't kept wondering how my head was. As much as it may annoy me he just was looking out for me.

"Mark, I'm good. You can stop worrying. All DDP did was pull my hair out." I said as Mark, Glen and I walked into the locker room.

"Fine." he growled as he walked into the showers and slammed the door. I wonder why he so mad.

"He's fine. It's not you he's mad at." Glen said as i turned around to see that he had his mask off. To be honest he's not a bad looking guy.

"I figure that. But he seems fine a minute ago." I said as i sat on the bench next to Glen.

"Yea, he gets like that sometimes. He thinks it better that he leaves the room angry before he takes it out on you. He upset about Steve and Hunter putting your hands on you." Glen said as it started to make sense.

"Oh, I get it. But he should know that even if something did happen i wouldn't hold it against him." I said.

"You know, i don't think he knows that. Let just say Mark is the protective type, sometimes overprotective. Trust me i know and it can be annoying as fuck." He said as i started laughing.

"He's that bad?" I asked trying to contain my laughter.

"The last time i dated a girl he check her into a clinic for STD's and to see if she was pregnant." He said as i fell off the bench laughing. When i got up from the floor i was still laughing.

"Wow...that's bad." I said

"Keep laughing till it happens to you." He said as he started to laugh too.

"Wow, but anyways i know he means good. I'm going to head to my room and get my stuff and change so I'll meet you back here. Tell Mark I'll be back." I said as I got up.

"Okay." Glen said as I walked back to my locker room to change. When Glen saw that she finally left he banged on the door that Mark was in.  
>"Did you hear everything?" Glen asked as the door unlocked and Mark walked in looking pretty calm.<p>

"Yea i did. Did you really have to tell her that story though?" Mark asked as Glen laughed.

"Hell yeah. She needs to know how bad you can get."

"Great now she going to think I'm a crazy person."

"Mark...everyone knows and think your crazy." Glen said as he ducked a shoe coming at his head.

"If you weren't my brother, you already be dead now." Mark said getting his shoe and putting his stuff together.

"Yeah, Yeah but anyway did you learned anything from my conversation and Charlie and I had that you eavesdropped in."

"Yea, I think I found my new woman." He said with a smile.

"Well good, you need a women not some ring rats you been with." Glen said

"I guess you right?" Mark said.

"Right about what?" I asked as i walked in with my bags in hand. When i said something they both stop talking.

"Oh...um that Glen gets to choose where we go to eat. You hungry?" Mark stammered.

"Yeah sure." I said as we all got our stuff and headed out of the arena.

A/N: So what did you guys think? Hope you enjoyed reading. Please Review


	4. Two months later

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Charlie. Enjoy the reading

Two months later...

Things have been pretty good since I started managing Glen and Mark. I would never have thought I would be close with these two. With Glen I see him as the big brother I never had. He always know how to make me laugh and can be protective of me at times, but I know it comes from a good place. Now with Mark, we have an interesting relationship. Well first, we are close and when I mean close was like attached to the hip. Now first let me just say we didn't have sex or anything like that. I mean I have to say it all started when it was just him and I in our hotel room. Oh... I forgot to mention we shared the same room. Anyway Glen was on a date so it was just Mark and I on our nightly talks.

"So you ready for your match against Hunter next week" I asked him while taking a sip of my beer.

"Yeah, bout time Vince gave me a match with him. And knowing him I know that the she-devil going to be in his corner." he said as I started laughing.

"Damn right she going to be there. Anyway you heard from the other she-devil." I said as i mentioned his ex-wife who I think is a bitch.

"You already know that answer. You heard me cuss her out when she called about more money. I'm telling you I'm this close to committing murder on that bitch." He said as I rub his back. Anytime Mark talks about Sara, he always gets upset. I really don't mention it unless if he talks about it.

"I know Mark but if you do that. I'll be all alone." I said in a soft voice as I saw him starting to smile.

"You seem to know how to make forget that bitch." He said as he put his arm around me.

'Of course I do. Who wants to worry about some slore all the time?" I said as he looked at me confused.

"A Slore?"

"Yeah, a sloppy whore." I said as we both had tears in our eyes from laughing.

"Okay now i have officially heard everything." He said

"Yeah well I did it because I'm trying to make you happy and now worry about that bitch Sara. she doesn't deserve you worrying about her mark." I said as he nodded and smile at me.

"Thanks." he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem anyway you know I'm going to be in your corner at your match. Not only will I get to be near a handsome man, but I am able to kick her ass again." I said as he just laughed.

"So you think I'm handsome?" he asked as I started to blush. I knew I said to much but why lie. He is a sexy ass man.

"Mark I be lying if I said I wasn't."

"Well that's good to know. Anyway I wanted to tell you that I appreciate what you done for the past few months. To be honest, I haven't trust a woman since Sara. You already know but I'm glad we are working together. I got to realize how much of a beautiful and kind woman you are. I can honestly say I trust you alot." He said as I felt tears falling. First I thought he was drunk because Mark does say things like to me when he's drunk but this time I can tell he meant everything he said.

"Aww hell Charlie, don't tell me your crying." He said as he pulled me to his chest and rubbed my back. "Baby don't cry. I didn't want you to get sad."

"I'm not sad Mark. I'm happy." I said as I pulled back a little to look at him.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked.

"Because you the first guy to say that and actually mean it."

"You know I only speak the truth Charlie. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." he said to me.

"Thank you Mar." I said then pulled him into a kiss. When I kissed him I felt more than before. When he pulled back he smiled.

"We should get some sleep. We have to meet Vince tomorrow." He said as we both drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for everyone who reading and reviewing the story i appreciate it. :))


	5. Unexpected

A/N: I do not own anyone else except for Charlie.

The next morning I woke up with a large tattooed arm wrapped around me. I smiled knowing Mark had his arm around me and as close as possible. When I turned around I looked at his face and noticed how relaxed he looks. He also looks cute when he sleeps. I leaned down to give him a kiss on the lips before I went to get up. But a very large hand pulled me back.

"Now where do you think you're going?" He wrapped his arm around me again and started kissing my neck.

"Well I was trying to go to the bathroom, but a large hand wouldn't let me go." I said giving him another kiss.

"Mhmmm...What time is it?" he asked.

"8:00. we have to meet Vince at 10:30 for the meeting remember?" I said as i started to get up and hear a loud groaned from Mark.

"Why again to we have to go?" He said as he slowly got up. As you can tell, Mark is not a morning person.

"Because he signs are checks every night and I like to get a paycheck every now and then." I said as I grabbed some clothes and went in the bathroom.

"You have a point there." He said as he slowly walks to get his coffee. As I was in the shower I started to smile when thinking about Mark. For some reason I always smile when thinking about him or when he near me. After being the shower for 30 minutes I got out and started doing my hair and makeup until Mark barged in the room. Thank god I have a robe on.

"Well damn Mark you couldn't at least knock for a warning."

"Well excuse me but I had to take a piss and I can't hold it anymore." He growled at me at I started laughing.

"It's not my fault you have a weak bladder." I joked. And yes I bet you probably thinking why I'm still in the room when he taking a piss. Well I was hear first and two I already walked in on him naked before and let's just say he very well endowed.

"If you want to keep that weave in your head I suggest u do bug me about my bladder." He said as he finished his deed.

"Well for information Mark I don't have a weave in my head. This is my real hair." I said as he looked at my shock.

"That's your real hair?" He asked as he put my hands through my hair. He touch feels real good. When he let go I left the bathroom and sat on the bed. He followed at sat next to me.

"I never would have thought this was your real hair. You should really keep like this. It looks good on you." He said as I smiled. On my sudden reaction I just pulled him towards me and into a passionate kiss. When I pulled back he face was red and was grinning.

"Okay so what did I deserve a kiss like that for?" He said as he pulled me onto his lap.

"For just accepting me for who I am." I said giving him another kiss.

"Well I should do this more often if I get kisses like that." He said as I laughed.

"Maybe well we have to get ready cause I'm really not looking forward for a Vince bitch fit." I said as he laughed into the bathroom. 30 minutes we both were dressed. I was wearing jeans navy blue off shoulder shirt and black high heel boots. Mark was in jeans, black shirt showing off his muscles and his signature bandanna and glasses. It only took us 20 minutes to reach Vince's office. When we walked in we were greeted by a grinning Vince. Normally that's not a good sign.

"Hello Mark and Charlie, glad to see you two. Please sit down." He said as we both sat down and waited for what Vince was going to drop with to us.

"So Vince what so important that you had to make this meeting early?" Mark said just getting to the point.

"Well Mark, me and the writers to decide that we are going to keep Charlie as you and kane's manager, but we wanted to start a romantic storyline between you two." He said as Mark face split into a big grin. Oh lord what he is thinking about now.

"Really? Seems like a good idea to me. What you think Charlie?" Mark asked me

"I think it's a great idea. Should be fun."

"Great I thought you two would like this idea. Now with this storyline we going to focus more on Triple H and Stephanie feuding with you two as Kane will be feuding Steve for the Intercontintial title. We need something to really spice up this feud. If you have any ideas let me know. As for now you two have an autograph signing tomorrow." Vince said as we bid our goodbyes and left his office. When we were in the car Mark kept grinning at me.

"Okay, what's up with you? Ever since we left the meeting you have been smiling all day."

"Well one I glad I get to work with you more and two I think I have an idea that will shock Vince and really make this storyline good. Plus it's something I've been thinking about doing." Mark said as he got me thinking about what he was up too.

"What are we going to do?" I asked as just smile smiled and gave me a kiss.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, you know I do."

"Then that's all you need to know." He said. 10 minutes we drove up to something that I would have never thought we would go to.

"Mark, is that what I think it is?" I said with a panicked voice.

It was a damn chapel. I think I'm going to faint.

A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for everyone who reading and reviewing the story i appreciate it. :))


	6. Don't ever touch a woman's husband

A/N: I do not own anyone else except for Charlie.

It's official. Mark has lost his fucking mind now. I really believe Glen now when he said that Mark is crazy. I mean we are at a chapel. When I turned my head to him I saw that he was smiling so big. But from looking at his smile something in me was kind of flattered that he would even think about doing this with me. But I started to wonder why?

"Now Charlie, you know you not allowed to curse around a church." He said as I gave him the finger.

"Well I'm sorry but you just sprung my ass to a wedding chapel and expected me not to cuss." I said as we got out the car.

"No I expected you to say yes." He said as I stop walking.

"What…." I said was going to say something else but I couldn't when I saw Mark get down on one knee. Talk about an OMG moment.

"Charlie I know this is really a shock to you and to be honest I didn't think I would do this so soon. I mean we know each other for two months but I feel like I know you for our whole lives. You the most beautiful and kind hearted women I ever met and I can't help for falling for you hard. So here I am asking you to be my bestfriend, lover and wife. Charlie, will you marry me?" Mark said as I started balling. I couldn't help it because I started to have those feelings for him as well. I'm so glad that I know that he feels the same way.

"Yes Mark, as shock as I am. I will marry you." I said as he picked me up and spinned me around before giving me a passionate kiss.

"You have no idea, how happy I am right now." He said giving me another kiss.

"So I see you did this on the spring on the moment. How can we get married if we have no ring?"

"Well, there a jewelry store right next to chapel." Mark said as I started laughing.

"I swear you find anything and everything here." We laughed as he put his arm around me when we walked into the jewelry store.

_**Next Week Monday Night RAW**_

So it was near the end of the RAW and Mark has thrown Steve threw a window. I mean sometimes I think he wants to be arrested. Even though it was quite enjoyable. So far only Kane knows about Mark and I getting married. And he was the happiest I ever seen him. So now me and Kane our waiting for Mark in the parking lot. Apparently he's up to something.

"So what do you think your husband is up too?" Kane said emphasizing on husband.

"Knowing Mark, He might attack Steve again." As soon as I said that, we just heard a loud scream and knew I was right. "I hate being right." I said as Kane and I ran to the end of the parking lot to see Mark fight Hunter and then beating up Steve when he attached to the stretcher. When he turned around he got slap by Stephanie and I snapped.

"YOU BITCH!" I yelled slapping her in the face and slamming her head on the ambulance door.

"DON"T YOU EVER TOUCH MY HUSBAND AGAIN BITCH!" I yelled as Mark and Kane pulled me from attacking her again, as Hunter crawled over to see if his wife is okay. Little did we know the cameras were rolling the whole time.

_**Commentary **_

"J.R. did I hear Charlie right? Or did she just say that she is married to the Undertaker?"

"I don't king, but from the looks of it I think they are."

"This place gets crazier and crazier every night." King said shaking his head.

_**End of Commentary**_

A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter. I want to thank Sam Uley's babygirl and soagirlforever for reviewing and everyone who favorites the story. Thanks you guys. :)


	7. Secret Out

A/N: I do not own anyone else except for Charlie. Hope you enjoy the story and please feel free to review. Thank you :)

Charlie's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe how much I hate that woman. I mean she really pissed me off. Mark and Glen had to literally to dragged me out of the parking lot because I was still coming for her. She better pray that they were there. Cause if they weren't she be in the hospital and I'll be jail. Anyway we were in Mark's locker room as they tried to calm me down.

"Charlie would you calm down! Killing won't solve anything." Mark said as I look him like he forgotten what he did earlier.

"Um…excuse me but did you forget that you threw Steve threw a damn window and then beat him up again strapped to a stretcher! But you are worrying about me going to jail." I said as Glen snickered and Mark slapped him in the back of the head.

"What you hit me for?" Glen said rubbing the back of his head.

"Because you laugh. That's why?" Mark said as I went in the bathroom to calm myself down. When I looked up in the mirror I saw Mark standing behind me.

"You mad at me?" He asked as I sighed. I can never be mad at him. He didn't cause all of this. Hunter, Steve and Stephanie did.

"No I'm not mad at you. You did nothing wrong. I know if it was the other way around I probably do the same thing. Plus it was nice to see Steve get his ass kick and mouth shut." I said as he laughed.

"Now that's one of the reasons why I love you." He said pulling me into a kiss. I deepened the kiss knowing this was going to lead into something. That is until Glen knock on the door and heard a low growl coming from Mark.

"WHAT?" He yelled through the door. I couldn't help to giggled.

"Um... Vince is in here he wants to talk to the both of you." Glen said as Mark and I looked at each other. I already had a feeling what this would be. When we walked out we saw Vince with a smile on his face. Okay now I'm starting to freak because he smiling can't mean a good thing.

"Well Vince what can we do for you?" Mark asked him as we just stared waiting for an answer.

"Well I want to issue you two a congratulations on your marriage. I would have wished to know a little earlier." He said as I was shocked.

"Um…thanks Vince but how exactly did you find out?" I asked as I stared at Glen. But he gave me a look saying he didn't say anything.

"Um...Well you did yell at Stephanie that if she ever touches your husband again you kill her. And it was live so everyone in the world watching knows." Vince said I turned red and Mark started laughing. Well now my family knows.

"Wow, that didn't take long to get the word out." I said as they started laughing. I'm still trying to figure out how I didn't realize that I said that.

"No it this business it does not. Anyway I came here to tell you three are in a six-tag team match for Smackdown against Power Trip and Stephanie." Vince said and then left for a meeting.

"Well Gentlemen we have what we wanted. Now if I know them like I do I think we need a plan. I'm not trying to have my ass kicked on Thursday." I said to both Glen and Mark as they both nodded and we left the arena trying to come up with a plan to take down Power Trip.

A/N: Hope you guys like it. Please Review :)


	8. Plans and InLaws

A/N: I do not own anyone else except for Charlie. Hope you enjoy the story and please feel free to review. Thank you :)

Charlie's P.O.V

"So you guys good on the plan?" I asked Mark and Glen while eating my food. We were in Mark and I hotel room going up with ideas to take down Power Trip. So far we have a solid ground on what we want to do.

"As long as I get to punch someone face in I'm in." Mark said gruffly. Is it that shocking that man is so violent? No, not one bit but that's why I love him.

"Well that's a yes, so Glen what do you think?" 

"I'm good. It about time that we put Power Trip in their place." He said as we all agreed.

"Yeah, I'll be happy when they leave us alone." I said as I leaned on Mark shoulder.

"Trust me, you not the only one. Anyway I'm going call it a night. Plus I think you two want to spend some time alone together." He said as we threw pillows at him when he walks out the door.

"Well he did have a good point I do want some alone time with you." Mark growled as he got ion top of my pulling into a passionate kiss. Things were getting heated until I heard my phone. I already knew who it was.

"Let me get that." I said to Mark. When he handed my phone and I answer it all you heard was yelling.

"Hello Mom. I guess you heard that I'm married now." I said with a nervous laugh.

"You damn right I did. Why didn't you tell me you were getting married? You're not pregnant are you?" My mom said as I groaned and lean towards Mark.

"No Mom I'm not pregnant. If I was won't be wrestling now would I?" I said as I put my head in my hand then I felt Mark take my phone. Oh Lord what is he doing?

"Hello Mrs. Johnson This is Mark, Charlie's Husband. I just want to tell you that I did not get you daughter pregnant or anything like that. I just couldn't help to fall in love with her. I just hope you can accept us being together." Mark said as I was floored.

"Well young man, Welcome to the family then. Well since you two are married I'm going to throw you guys a party for you two when you get a break. Tell Charlie I'll talk to her later." My mom said to Mark and hung up.

"Okay what planet are you from? I couldn't believe you were able to calm my mother." I said to him giving him a kiss.

"I was just being myself baby. That's it. It seems your mother seems fine with it.

"Yeah she does but you do have one more person to go through." I said as he carried me to the bed.

"And who would that be?"

"My dad and 4 brothers." I said as I heard Mark gulped. It will be interesting when I go home. I just hope Mark doesn't kill my family. But then again they can drive you that point.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy the story. Happy reading


End file.
